


Crimson Twins

by Stryfe



Series: Love for Stryfe [4]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Crimson Peak (2015), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crimson Peak, Multi, Nate takes Thomas' place, Semi dark au, Threesome, Twins, You guessed it - Freeform, inspired by the movie, maybe smut later, stryfe takes lady lucille's place (only he's a bit nicer), wade takes edith's palce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: A different take on a scene from Crimson Peak. ****WARNING: SPOILERS! If you haven't seen Crimson Peak this is based on a scene from it, so if you don't care about slight spoilers, read on! Edit: Now includes plot of story at the end notes in case people don't care about spoilers and want to understand the scene I got this idea from and/or the plot of Crimson peak =D****





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). My stories may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my sole permission.

The ghastly ghost pointed upstairs to a less than noticeable door up the stairs to parts of the house where Stryfe had all but forbidden him to go, even if he hadn’t said it in words. Peeking through, Wade cautiously stepped forward. To be fair, he had no idea what to expect. Could the ghost and her baby be pointing to her corpse? A gentleman’s magazine that Wade desperately needed since his new husband Nate had only slept with him once and it had been a gentle fuck? Not that Wade hadn’t enjoyed Nathan’s gentleness, he’d loved it. But seriously, Wade couldn’t keep living like a celibate monk.

 Interrogating the asshole ghosts that had been interrupting his sleep the past few weeks hadn’t led to any answers either. Just moans and groans and random whispers that he couldn’t understand. Wade liked to think that the ghosts were saying random stuff like “My ass huuuuuuurtsss” or “Shiiiiiiiiit, heeeeeee’s baaaaack youuuu guuuuuuuuyssss”. While he’d been pretty happy just to run from the ghosts that chased him so far, one of them pesky spooks had been floating above his bed tonight. Swatting at it and hiding his head under the covers hadn’t done shit to get rid of it either and with Nate missing from bed again tonight, Wade hadn’t been able to pester him to get rid of the ghost or at least hide against his warm body. So, Wade did the only logical thing he could think of and ran right the fuck out of that room. Goddamn ghosts need to back right the hell up because now it was Wade’s turn to hold the biggest knife he could find and he’d stab their ugly ass faces with his new butter knife from the kitchen! … What? Butter knives were dull and therefore caused more pain… Well, Wade hoped that was true anyway. Peeking out of the kitchen after running to it had left Wade with the most beautiful sight from beyond the grave he’d probably ever see: All of the ghosts he’d seen (and then some) were lined up in such a way that spelled out “This way you stubborn shit head.” No joke, they even had the period for proper spelling. Despite the creepy ass fuckers still having visible bones and twisted limbs and random weapons shoved into their heads, Wade had decided that he liked the way they’d asked which led him to where he was now: Inside a creepy and too-small-for-comfort hallway leading off in one direction and a faint light at the edge of the corridor where the hallway turned.

Walking forward cautiously, butter knife in hand (Oh butter knife, never leave Wade’s side again!), Wade peeked into the lit room. In it was Wade’s husband Nathan… And Stryfe? Making out. Together?! Nate was shirtless and his pants opened where Stryfe’s hand was no doubt causing Nate to moan hard into the kiss they were sharing. Stryfe’s other hand was behind Nate’s back, which given the angle, was probably doing even naughtier things to Nate’s very fine butt. Thrusting up hard into Stryfe’s hand, Nate’s right hand brought itself up to tangle itself into Stryfe’s hair and give him some leverage as he viciously yanked Stryfe’s head down further. Nate’s left hand stroked up and down the arm that led straight into his pants before starting to undo whatever buttons it could get undone from Stryfe’s shirt. Wade’s husband… Wade’s husband was willingly doing all of this?! Wade could feel his hands clench tightly before his body stepped into the small room of its own accord where his hands unclenched, dropping the butter knife to clatter on the floor.

Twin faces whipped around and looked at Wade, both startled and shocked as Wade felt. While Stryfe’s face turned cold and furious, lips pursed, Nate looked at him with a hurt expression on his face.

“Wade…” Nate whispered looking apologetic. Which as cute as it was, didn’t do anything to lessen what Wade felt. Nate with his own brother of all people. How could he do this to Wade?!

Stryfe’s voice was far too calm sounding for Wade when he spoke though. “Well, now you know our dirty little secret.”

“Wade… I…” Nate tried again, neither him nor Stryfe having moved from their spots on the edge of the bed where they’d sat.

His face looked as sad as his voice felt and it hurt Wade to see Nate with anything less than a smile but some things just had to be done. It’s not like either Stryfe or Nate had left him with any options.

“Nate, how could you?” Wade asked, staring right back into his husband’s eyes.

Nate’s only response was to open and close his mouth several times unable to find any words while Stryfe just gave a smug grin. “Probably because we’ve always been together. Always will be.” Stryfe sneered.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“How could you” Wade continued glancing between the brothers, “not include me?!” He finished with an indignant shriek throwing his arms out wide.

At that, Stryfe’s smug smile disappeared replaced with confusion while Nate’s jaw dropped.

“I mean, seriously. First you get me all lovey-dovey over you and then we have sex all of one time?!” Wade continued, feeling the oncoming rant gaining traction. “This is totally unfair! At the very least you could have let me watch you and your brother fuck each other! Twins, Nathan, twins!” Wade shouted, throwing his hands into the air above his head. “Who wouldn’t want to watch incredibly hot twins have a go at each other?! I’ve been stuck pestering you for good sex for weeks, waking up to ghosts that would chase me or whisper weird ass shit to me that I couldn’t understand while you and Stryfe kept going at each other! How is any of this fair to the guy you married?!” Wade snapped, placing his hands on his hips.

Eyes still wide, Stryfe spoke up first. “Technically… Me and Nathan were married first.”

“Really? So I’m like, what, the side chick here Nate? One booty call and you’re done with me?! I could have hooked up with Inez if all you were going to do is one booty call! I mean, would it kill you to have at least had one three way with me? Or y’know, bare minimum one of you have sex with me five times a night?! Assholes!” Wade snapped, glaring at Nate before crossing his arms and continuing a bit more meekly with “Can I at least watch you guys go at it this time?”

Looking from Wade to Nathan, Stryfe nudged Nate’s face back to his and kissed him until he was laying back on the bed. “Better yet Wade,” Stryfe grinned pointing towards Nathan's free lap, “how about you join us?”

**Author's Note:**

> My scene is based on where Edith finds out Lucille and her brother are doing each other in a bedroom, in the higher levels of their mansion-y place. A ghost holding a baby (Lucille's dead baby from all her sex with Thomas. The baby is dead of course and the ghost holding it had been trying to save the baby's life before lucille basically killed both of them) points her to a hallway of sorts which leads her to a scene where Thomas in on the bed, kissing Lucille, while lucille's hand is sliding down his open pants.
> 
> ALSO, for those that want it if you read anyway and don't care for spoilers, a plot of the movie to help you understand:
> 
> In 1887, Edith Cushing, the young daughter of wealthy American businessman Carter Cushing, is visited by her mother's ghost who warns her, "beware of Crimson Peak."
> 
> Fourteen years later, Edith is now a budding author who prefers penning ghost stories to writing the romance novels that her editor wants. She meets Sir Thomas Sharpe, an English baronet who has come to the United States seeking investors, including Edith's father, for his clay-mining invention. Disdaining privileged aristocracy and unimpressed with Sharpe's prototype and previous failures to raise capital, Cushing rejects Thomas's proposal. Edith notices that Thomas and his sister, Lucille, wear expensive but outdated and somewhat-frayed fashions. Shortly after, Edith once again is visited by her mother's spirit bearing the same warning.
> 
> Sir Thomas is determined to persuade Mr. Cushing to change his mind. However, when he and Edith become romantically attached, Cushing and Edith's childhood friend, Dr. Alan McMichael, disapprove. Mr. Cushing hires a private detective who uncovers unsavory facts about the Sharpes. Mr. Cushing confronts the siblings and bribes them into returning to England. As Cushing insisted he do, Sir Thomas abruptly and cruelly ends his and Edith's relationship, but the next morning, he sends her a note explaining his actions. Not long after, Mr. Cushing is brutally murdered, though his death is ruled accidental. Edith and Sir Thomas eventually marry and return to England. They arrive at Allerdale Hall, the Sharpes' dilapidated mansion, which sits atop a red clay mine. As Edith settles in, she finds that Lucille acts somewhat cold toward her while Sir Thomas remains physically distant. Edith is left confused and uncertain by their behavior.
> 
> Gruesome ghosts begin appearing to Edith throughout the mansion. To help calm Edith, Sir Thomas takes her into town. After being snowed in for the night, they finally consummate their marriage. Lucille angrily lashes out when they return the next morning, frightening Edith. By the time Sir Thomas mentions that the estate is also referred to as "Crimson Peak," due to the warm red clay seeping up through the snow, Edith is growing increasingly weaker and coughing up blood.
> 
> Edith explores the mansion and begins piecing clues together, discovering that Sir Thomas previously married three wealthy women who were fatally poisoned for their inheritances. She realizes she, too, is being poisoned. She also discovers the siblings have had a long-term incestuous relationship, resulting in a sickly infant that died. Lucille murdered their mother after she had discovered her children's incest. Sir Thomas inherited the family manor that, like many aristocratic estates of the era, is no longer profitable; the Sharpes are virtually penniless. The brother and sister began the "marriage and murder" scheme to support themselves and to fund Thomas's inventions.
> 
> Back in the United States, the detective that Mr. Cushing had hired tells Alan what he uncovered about the Sharpes, including Thomas's multiple marriages and Lucille's time in a mental institution. Realizing Edith is in danger, Alan arrives at Allerdale Hall to rescue her. Lucille stabs him, then demands that Sir Thomas finish him off. Sir Thomas, who has fallen in love with Edith and does not want her harmed, inflicts a second, non-fatal stab wound to Alan before hiding him in the cellar. Sir Thomas promises to protect Edith so that she and Alan can escape. Lucille, jealous over Sir Thomas falling in love with Edith, murders him in a rage. She then pursues Edith. Aided by Sir Thomas' ghost, Edith kills Lucille. Sir Thomas bids Edith a silent farewell as his spirit departs. Edith and Alan are rescued, and Lucille's ghost now haunts Allerdale.


End file.
